<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felonious Fondant by My_Alter_Ego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338282">Felonious Fondant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego'>My_Alter_Ego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Drabble Plus, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal still owns “The Greatest Cake” bakery, and Peter wonders why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Burke &amp; Neal Caffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felonious Fondant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Neal still owns that bakery,” Peter remarked to his wife, “and I can’t figure out why he’s holding onto it.”</p>
<p>A suspicious handler didn’t buy that it was simply a legitimate investment. There had to be some sort of agenda in play that was more clandestinely stealthy. Neal seemed oblivious to Peter’s skepticism, or maybe he knew, and that’s why he persisted in plucking Peter’s nerves by continually bringing by luscious pies and three-tier cakes wrapped in glossy fondant. He might as well have been rubbing Peter’s face in gooey chocolate ganache. El just clucked her tongue at Peter’s unease and broke her diet by enjoying the bounty. And Neal was just as calmly blasé as he displayed his enigmatic smile over dessert plates in Peter’s kitchen. Talk about a Mexican standoff.</p>
<p>“Watching your waistline, Peter?” Neal taunted. Peter had his own comeback ready. “No, Buddy, I’m watching you!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>